Fun In The Night
by Erika-moon
Summary: Snivy has some fun at night in the pokemon center.


Author note; Hello, this is a small one shot of Snivy, Fun in The Night, It contains Out of characterness. Takes place after Ash's gym battle against Clay. I like Snivy so yeah.

* * *

Snivy sighed as she plopped down on the couch of the room, it squeaking beneath her.

She was exhausted. Another day being the cool, mature one and dazzling team member.

Everyone thought she was calm cool and collected. Rarely being annoyed. And if so, fierce. Aloof, stoic and knowledgeable, always giving great advise.

But no one knew that on the inside, she was quite lonely.

Even with her rival Emolga around, it didn't help much especially when they got into heck of a lot of fights.

She had always been a happy child on the inside, but soon, when she was choosen out of the lab, her previous trainer Julie, a spoiled rich girl, was not good enough for her.

That made her gradually come not to care for anyone's feelings.

She had closed her heart and cut off her feelings, to never suffer the pain of grief again. She had always...

She cut herself off before she viewed a part of her past that she vowed she would never again.

Snivy shook her head, and decided to find something to do before going to sleep.

She wouldn't go out on the town; that would just attract too much attention.

She wouldn't call up Oshawott or Unfezant; that would be be just akward.

What would she do?

So making sure to stay quiet, she went out of the room, closed the door where there was a dressing room.

She dug through to the Pokemon Center's pokemon size wardrobe, until she found a grey tank top and sweat pants.

She then put them on, and quietly went towards the play room.

She stood in front of a wall, and bent over until her head was on the floor. She then pushed her legs and tail up into the air, and did a hand stand.

Then, she began singing the alphabet.

After singing a few times, Snivy put herself down, and did several tumbles into the lobby.

A few chairs crashed as did some papers but it was a miricle that no one heard it.

"There must be some deep sleepers here." Though Snivy.

She remained crouched behind a counter, for she pretended to be a spy, and was hiding from the enemy.

Bounding and hiding around the kitchen, Snivy blew her own cover by bursting into a fit of giggles.

She walked out of the kitchen, and did a few laps around the downstairs.

She raced upstairs, and did a few laps there, also.

From the sudden excursion of running, Snivy lazily walked to the top of the stairs, and held the banister for support.

She put a foot down slowly, but stopped, in midstep.

She then looked at the banister, and smiled.

Straddling the banister, Snivy pushed herself down and flew off the end of the banister, yelling in enjoyment. She repeated this action a few more times, before stopping, and going to the kitchen for snacks.

She sat smugly on a couch she brough to the lobby with a bowl of chips and a bottle of soda with a straw.

A phone beeped, but the guard was fast asleep.

As she looked at the phone, she got and idea.

She began taking silly self photos with the camera all around the lobby room, and laughed as she looked them over.

After her 'photo shoot', Snivy took her place on a couch again, that was in the play room and amused herself by looking at funny cartoons, laughing heartily.

As her eyes drifted to the clock besides the screen, she realized that she was getting sleepy.

Snivy switched off the television and went upstairs to the hot spring.

While doing so, she sang the most random song she could think of.

After drying herself off, Snivy held the copper handles to the front door, but looked back into the lobby, play room and hot spring.

It was a mess.

Snivy smiled, as she realized that, it was the most fun she ever had in her loneliness.

* * *

The next day,

"What a mess!"

Ash, Cilan, and Iris ran towards the lobby after hearing Nurse Joy yell.

"What happened Nurse Joy?" Asked Cilan.

"Someone just made a mess of things in the lobby." Said Nurse Joy.

"Strange who would do such a thing?" Asked Ash.

"Only a little kid would do this." Said Iris.

"Someone made a few more messes!"

Nurse Joy, Ash, Iris, and Cilan ran toward the sound of the voice as they saw Audino watching a messed up play room and hot spring.

"If you ask my opinion it looks like the work of a Pokemon." Said Cilan.

"It could be one of ours." Said Iris.

"I don't think so, the door is to big for some of them." Said Ash.

"How about we check the security camera?" Asked Cilan as they all nodded and left to the camera side.

* * *

"I wonder who made the mess in the lobby, play room, and hot spring." Said Pikachu to Oshawott.

"Well it wasn't me, I only go for food." Said Oshawott.

"I would have just fly my way there." Said Unfezant.

"Maybe a really big pokemon got inside the Pokemon Center to look for a play mate." Suggested Axew innocently.

"Maybe, but they could have looked in the wild." Said Emolga.

"But the alarm would have made a sound, by the looks of it, someone in this Pokemon Center was the one who did it, it has to be one of us, or the other trainer's pokemon." Said Pikachu.

"Don't look at me, I would have rock smashed my way there." Said Boldore.

"I wouldn't go in a hot spring." Said Tepig.

"I side with Tepig on that." Said Exadrill.

"Emolga." Said Pikachu.

"Not me, I'm to beautiful to mess with my beauty." Said Emolga.

"Axew no way, he is still a child." Said Pikachu.

That'd lead them to one team mate left.

Snivy.

"Snivy, did you mess the lobby, play room, and hot spring?" Asked Pikachu.

"Now why would I do a thing like that Pikachu?" Asked Snivy calmly.

"I don't know, no reason." Said Pikachu.

"For your information, I wouldn't do that." Said Snivy.

"I don't think Snivy did that." Said Emolga.

"Let's go help our trainers." Said Pikachu as they all left but Snivy who choosed to stay inside.

"They will never know." Said Snivy with a smile as soon as they were gone.

* * *

"There's no evidence." Said Ash as they all sat down in a couch.

"This pokemon or person was smart." Said Cilan.

"Who would take a tape recorder? That's wierd." Said Iris.

"I guess it'll have to remain a mystery." Said Ash.

Snivy was in her pokeball smiling happily as her evidence was safe.

"I shall do that more often." Though Snivy.

For every pokemon center they went, the next morning, the lobbies, play rooms, and hot springs would end up messy.

Not knowing Snivy was having Fun in the night.

* * *

OK, I hope you enjoyed, please review and no flames bye. XD


End file.
